


A Disturbed Sleep

by whatsthisthingdo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Short One Shot, like really short, sorry about that it's like 6am when i wrote this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsthisthingdo/pseuds/whatsthisthingdo
Summary: Reader has a nightmare. Snake boyfriend is there to help.
Relationships: Roberts!Master/Reader
Kudos: 3





	A Disturbed Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give me requests!

You shot up out of your bed, sobbing. You didn't even have to wait before you were pulled into a hug, low voice hushing you softly.

"You're alright, it was just a nightmare," he whispered, placing a kiss on the side of your head.

You nodded, gripping onto his coat, looking up into his eyes, hypnotic, snake-eyed gaze coming to you in return. You leaned up and gave him a kiss, before burying your face in his shoulder.

"Master?" You mumbled.

"Mm?"

"I love you."

"Aw, I love you, too."

You smiled, hugging him tightly, leaning against him. You felt yourself drifting off to sleep, and you eventually did, the Master keeping you close, intending to protect you from more nightmares. He leaned against the wall, closing his eyes and holding you close.


End file.
